


everyone's got someplace they want to be let in

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Competitive sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Podfic ofeveryone's got someplace they want to be let inbyhomsantoft."To be clear," Zevran said, offering his own glass to the Iron Bull on the correct assumption that he wouldn't much care what he drank from, "I have nothing against bedding married couples. I find it can be quite exhilarating.""Uh," Dorian said."It's a joke," the Iron Bull said, grinning at Dorian. "Easy there, big guy. Nobody's gonna tie you to me."





	everyone's got someplace they want to be let in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everyone's got someplace they want to be let in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784393) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Selected by [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal), recorded by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), edited by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), with cover art by [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna), for [#PodficPolygons](https://podficpolygons.dreamwidth.org/) 2019.

Cover Art provided by arkadyevna

| 

##  everyone's got someplace they want to be let in

  


**Author:** homsantoft  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Editor:** Opalsong  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Male Brosca  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** "To be clear," Zevran said, offering his own glass to the Iron Bull on the correct assumption that he wouldn't much care what he drank from, "I have nothing against bedding married couples. I find it can be quite exhilarating."  
  
"Uh," Dorian said.  
  
"It's a joke," the Iron Bull said, grinning at Dorian. "Easy there, big guy. Nobody's gonna tie you to me."  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/other/Beta%20or%20Parts%20for%20Others/everyone's%20got%20someplace%20they%20want%20to%20be%20let%20in.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784393) | **Wordcount:** 11251  
[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/everyone's%20got%20someplace%20they%20want%20to%20be%20let%20in.mp3) | **Size:** 65 MB| **Duration:** 1:34:41  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
